Modern vehicles include many sensors that help a driver operate the vehicle. In some instances, the sensors can be used to operate the vehicle in a partially or fully autonomous mode. For example, in an autonomous or partially autonomous vehicle, sensor outputs may identify objects in the path of the vehicle, identify lane markers, and so on.